


Когда Посвящение идёт не так...

by ZaintrigovanChitatel



Series: Когда Посвящение идёт не так... [1]
Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Gen, Grey Warden Joining, fun and not fun
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 12:33:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13951632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZaintrigovanChitatel/pseuds/ZaintrigovanChitatel
Summary: Что может пойти не так во время ритуала, для которого вы собрали своих новобранцев в каких-то развалинах, после недавнего боя - и попросили их выпить крови?





	1. По желобкам в каменных плитах на полу расползается кровь сэра Джори...

По желобкам в каменных плитах на полу расползается кровь сэра Джори. Её запах повсюду и кажется, если вдохнуть, она осядет на языке. Голова Сураны кружится от нехватки воздуха. Воздух вокруг полон крови сэра Джори. Если выпить из кубка Посвящения, это будет так же, как если бы вместе с кровью порождений, Сурана слизал бы эту, другую кровь с камней. Упал бы на них, как упал Давет. Прямо вперёд, сразу после глотка.

Давет согласился выпить кровь порождений, Джори отказался и теперь очередь его, Сураны.

Ему хочется сказать Дункану, что он сейчас выпьет, просто… не здесь, потому что он не может вместе с кровью порождений пить кровь сэра Джори.  
Ему хочется сказать, что он выпьет.  
Ему хочется кричать об этом так, чтобы его услышали на другом конце лагеря.

Он не может открыть рот.

Дункан подносит ему кубок.  
Суране хочется жить. Он умоляет.

И ему отвечают.

Король Кайлан Тэйрин лично приходит в лазарет к единственному Серому Стражу, пережившему атаку во время Посвящения.  
Алистер говорит, что на них напал одержимый эмиссар.


	2. Серые Стражи, разумеется, не всегда проводят Посвящения в развалинах времён Андрасте...

Серые Стражи, разумеется, не всегда проводят Посвящения в развалинах времён Андрасте – и времён до и после Андрасте, - а также в глубоких чащах леса, в заброшенных замках, откуда до этого почему-то пропали все обитатели, или на Глубинных Тропах и прочих местах, что почему-то не пользуются популярностью прохожих. Если кто-то скажет вам, что это так и есть - и что во время Посвящения пьют кровь, убивают младенцев, кидают дротики в портреты королей, танцуют ремигольд и вызывают демонов – не верьте.

Дело в том, что ритуал Посвящения – тайный и его секрет тщательно оберегается Стражами, что и вызывает множество странных и диких версий о том, что же во время него происходит? Распитие крови Порождений Тьмы! Всем известно, что она заражает скверной и обжигает даже при прикосновении, кому бы в голову пришло её пить? Ремигольд и то, звучит куда правдоподобней!

Слухи подстёгивает и то, что однажды в Ордене якобы произошел неприятный случай, когда некие новобранцы, чьи имена история не сохранила, рассказали всё своим друзьям - их имена тоже остались неизвестны, - утверждая, что никто не сказал им о секретности Посвящения и не взял никакой клятвы хранить эту тайну - и что «ничего не было - ясно и так!». 

Точные и достоверные последствия этого случая неизвестны, поэтому все желающие могут питать надежду, что среди неправдоподобных слухов всё же есть крохотный кусочек правды…


	3. По своему опыту, Дункан знал, что знакомое лицо после череды видений...

По своему опыту, Дункан знал, что знакомое лицо после череды видений, кошмаров и выматывающей боли Посвящения может поддержать – чьим бы оно ни было. Показать, что ты всё же очнулся – и неважно, как к этому относишься. Он старался не оставлять новобранцев до момента, когда будет окончательно ясно, выживет ли очередной рекрут.

Гномка из последней группы вот уже минут десять находилась на грани, дрожа в мелких судорогах на полу террасы. Алистер уже дважды подносил к её губам начищенную бляшку доспеха, проверяя дыхание. 

Обычно, агония после принятия скверны, либо убивала претендентов сразу, либо, пережив её, новоиспечённые Стражи открывали глаза через несколько минут. Бывало, и что рекруты умирали, так и не придя в сознание. Чем дольше Середа Эдукан лежала так – тем меньше были её шансы. 

Приближалось время военного совета. Король Кайлан почему-то особенно хотел видеть на нём Стража Эдукан… 

Середа затихла, судороги прекратились.  
Дункан и Алистер склонились над гномкой. 

Лицо её исказилось в гримасе, губы и рот распахнулись, глаза открылись…  
…и с громким «Апчхи!» голова Середы дёрнулась вверх, с хрустом врезаясь в нос Дункану. 

 

Ночи в Остагаре были довольно холодными. Простыть тут было легко и не полежав некоторое время на стылых камнях.


	4. Иногда Дункану приходилось вести странные разговоры.

Иногда Дункану приходилось вести странные разговоры.  
Этот начался фразой:  
— Дункан, мы же не будем… — сказанной строгим и растерянным одновременно, тоном.

Сочетание, кому-то способное показаться удивительным.

Дункан спокойно ответил:  
— Конечно, нет, Алистер.

На добродушном лице Алистера отразились радость, облегчение и смущенная растерянность, когда он посмотрел на свою ношу.

Серые Стражи охраняли мир от угрозы Мора. Не они одни могли бороться с Порождениями Тьмы, но лишь у них была сила остановить Архидемона, а с ним — и Мор. К сожалению, за эту силу, нужно было заплатить цену, которую никто не захотел бы платить. Стражи никогда не просили об этом рекрутов, не знающих о ней.

Они просто давали им эту силу, не спрашивая.

Разумно и ожидаемо, что Стражам нужны лучшие. Самые смелые и сильные. Самые умные, добрые, героичные…

— Приведи его в чувство… и попробуйте ещё раз, — велел Дункан, смотря на Амелла Сурану — последнего рекрута сегодняшнего Посвящения, — лежавшего на руках Алистера в глубоком обмороке, в который Сурана упал при одном взгляде на кубок с кровью, из которого ему предстояло выпить. Стоявший рядом, Алистер успел подхватить мага, рухнувшего на него, и теперь цепко и заботливо держал того за плечи, смотрел на Дункана и явно не знал, что делать.

Амелл Сурана оказался ни смел, ни героичен, ни умён, ни силён — разве что в магии. Вряд ли с такой силой духа, последнее помогло бы ему в бою. Порождения разорвут его. Если ему повезёт.

И если тем, кто будет рядом с ним, тоже повезёт.  
Но всё же «они не будут».

И если Создатель поможет Дункану — Сурана умрёт сам, после того, как всё же выпьет проклятой крови.


	5. Эльфийка — Лина, — сжимает края кубка до белых пальцев.

Эльфийка — Лина, — сжимает края кубка до белых пальцев. Затем по полу, сапогам и рукам Дункана разливается смесь из лириума, крови Архидемона и Порождений. 

Она не удержала кубок. 

Неудобно, слабо взяла его явно тяжелыми, уставшими руками и лишь успела попытаться вцепиться, когда тот начал падать.

Кровь Посвящения разлита повсюду и плескается на стенке перекатывающегося под ногами кубка. Дункану хочется предложить Лине пойти к Архидемону, к Кайлану, слизать кровь, набрать её заново, сходив в одиночку в Коркари…

— Алистер, — просит Дункан. — Принеси мне запасную флягу с кровью. Лина — прошу, подними кубок, это древняя реликвия нашего Ордена, ей не стоит лежать так.

Лина наклоняется резким звериным движением, будто готова его ударить — раньше, чем он ударит её, — не сводя с Дункана ожидающего, злого взгляда и крепко прижимает к себе «древнюю реликвию ордена» одной рукой, как ребенок любимую игрушку, за которой из темноты пришли монстры. Свободная рука дрожит и норовит сжаться в кулак.

— Дункан, ты ожидал этого? — потом спрашивает шепотом Алистер, когда Лина наконец-то со второй попытки выпивает из кубка — Дункан тоже держит его, ниже её пальцев, и помогает ей пить, — и падает.

— Иногда подобное происходит, — ответил командор ферелденских Стражей и вздохнул.


	6. Честно говоря, этого стоило ожидать...

Честно говоря, этого стоило ожидать. Рекруты нападали и до Джори. Учитывая то, как проводились Посвящения в последнее время, Дункан был удивлён, что его не пытались убить чаще. 

Шла война, Стражи были нужны на передовой, в бою, и он пожертвовал всеми удобствами и предосторожностями, которыми можно было пожертвовать. 

Жизнь в ордене и до этого, совсем не была «похожа на прекрасную легенду», но одни трудности совсем не делали другие трудности легче. Отсутствие форт-постов Серых Стражей, не лучшая репутация ордена в стране и ставшая привычной, нехватка времени любого заставили бы тяжело вздохнуть по Посвящениям под крышей, в тепле, относительном комфорте, вдали от любых возможных свидетелей… и при дневном свете. 

Раньше перед Посвящением, конечно, не закатывали пьянку и не поили рекрутов кровью по капле, уговаривая потерпеть, но обычно всё происходило… по-другому. 

Уже посвященных Стражей на ритуале присутствовало куда больше, чем двое, и один из них, оказывался обученным храмовником не из-за случайного удачного стечения обстоятельств, а специально - на случай, если рекруты маги решат прорываться с боем, передумав спасать мир от Мора. Стражи охотно принимали в свои ряды бывших рыцарей храма и Дункан с легкой печалью обнаружил, что хоть в ордене их, всё же, было немного – раньше «храмовники» всегда присутствовали там, где требовались. Их вызывали к определённой дате Посвящения, назначавшейся иногда за месяцы вперёд. 

Остальные Стражи охраняли место проведения Посвящения от рекрутов и случайных прохожих – традиция, оставшаяся с тех времён, когда ритуал проводился не в цитаделях ордена, где их могли увидеть только сами Серые, а просто… где-нибудь, куда вряд ли бы кто-то дошел. 

Ни о чём из вышеперечисленного, в последнее время речи и не шло. 

В общем, того, что случилось, стоило ждать. И изъять у рекрутов на входе всё оружие, бомбы, склянки с ядами и на всякий случай - припарки. Правда, это бы всё равно не помогло, но и нужно отдать должное Фарену Броске – ударить своего командира кубком Посвящения до него никто даже не пытался…


End file.
